Alternate, Alternate, Alternate Universe
by shannyfish
Summary: Yet again SG1 gets seperated only this time Carter somehow comes back to the SGC only in another universe where she killed Charlie and Sarah. How will Sam prove her innocence and get back to her own universe?
1. Is it a Game?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
  
  
  
One step through Earth's stargate was all it took to step out of a stargate on a planet far away. Then why was it so different than normally? Samantha Carter had traveled through the stargate for five years now, and never had the feeling she had traveling through the gate at that moment. In seconds she stepped through the other side of the stargate, but she had somehow wond up back at the SGC on Earth. "What's going on?" she asked when she was surrounded by armed personnel and disarmed. "What? Where's the rest of SG-1?"  
  
"Take her to the brig under round the clock security," General Hammond ordered.  
  
"What? Wait! General! What's going on? What's wrong?" Carter demanded struggling with the airmen who were holding her. They escorted her to the brig, searched her again for weapons, and snatched her jacket. She was locked up and the guards refused to listen to her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Three hours passed, the doors opened. Carter looked up to see Colonel O'Neill walk in, was there something different about him? "Colonel, I'm so glad you're here!" she said relieved to see him.  
  
"Why?" he asked coldly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so glad to see me?" he asked her.  
  
"Because I thought maybe we all got seperated again. Colonel, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh come on, the old Goa'uld pretending to be Sam trick isn't going to work this time."  
  
"What!? It's me, it's Sam!"  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Oh really, and how can you prove it?"  
  
"Have them examine me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it's me, sir. Please."  
  
"But I don't think I can handle it if you are Sam."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of Charlie and Sarah."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"You killed them!" he shouted.  
  
"What!?" she exclaimed shocked. "Colonel, I don't know what you're talking about, but I thought that Charlie dies right before the Abydos mission and Sarah's your ex-wife."  
  
"You think twisting things around is going to help you?"  
  
"Colonel, if you're right then I don't belong here. Maybe this is some alternate universe, because I know the first time I met you was at the SGC right before we reopened the gate, when they thought Apohias was Ra."  
  
"No, we met in Washington."  
  
"No we didn't."  
  
"How do I know that what you're saying is true?"  
  
"I have a protein marker in my blood from when Jolinar saved my life," she told him.  
  
"And my Sam wouldn't have that?"  
  
"Only if a Goa'uld or Tok'ra died inside of her."  
  
"Well, then that can't prove you're from some alternate, alternate, alternate universe."  
  
"Do you have a Tok'ra memory recall device?"  
  
"Yes, but how is that going to prove it?"  
  
"I'll let you see my memories, my SGC, my Jack, and my SG-1."  
  
"I'll clear it with Hammond," he said before leaving.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. Memories Don't Lie

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
Author's Note: Just so you know if I don't get chapters up right away it's because I'm a full time student and have a pretty much full time job and I'm in the middle of moving. I write this all down during class when the teacher is lecturing on something that I learned in third grade. So, this is just something to keep me occupied, it's basically for fun because I love writing stories!  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Being in the brig reminded her of when Jolinar was found out and was confined after trying to go through the stargate. Everything Jolinar ever lived for was gone now. Martouf, was Jolinar's friend and love and Sam had been forced to kill him. He was her life and now he was gone. Jolinar's memories began to flashback as Sam remembered Martouf and when Jolinar had taken her as a host. The memories flooded back at first were slow, but then sped up and were too overwhelming. She sat on the bed and held her head in her hands trying to keep her mind off the Tok'ra, Martouf, and Jolinar. The ignoring of those memories did not stop the flashbacks, but slowed them. She hated the flashbacks, especially if she was being held prisoner. She turned and laid down on the bed and covered her face. olinar's memories were so strange to Sam Carter, and it was not just Jolinar's feelings, but the host's as well. It was just too confusing, too many emotions, too many thoughts that were not her own.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
An hour later Colonel Jack O'Neill returned with General George Hammond and Doctor Janet Frasier. Doctor Frasier was carrying a medical bag and Jack had a zat gun. Jack activated the zat gun and pointed it at Carter as he opened the door to her cell. He fired and then rushed in to restrain her before she recovered. When she did recover, minutes later, she found a needle in her arm injecting her with something. Janet looked up at Carter's worried face, "it's okay, it's just alittle sedative. I'm going to put on the memory recal device in a minute, you understand that it will project your memories so that we can see them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay," Janet said placing the device on the right side of her head. "Just think about the stargate and the SGC." Sam nodded and Janet turned it on. Immediately and image of Carter, O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c appeared.  
  
"Okay I recognize you and me," O'Neill said aloud. "But Doctor Jackson died on the Abydos mission and the big guy I don't know."  
  
Sam did not answer, but focused on SG-1 and their missions. The Nox. Abydos-Skaara and Kasuf. Cimmeria-Thor's Hammer and the Asguard. The Aschen. Unas. The Goa'uld-Ra, Apohias, Hathor, Her'uer, Seth, Cronus, Yu, Nirrti, Sokar, Osiris, and Tanith. The Tok'ra-Martouf, Jolinar, Selmak (her father). Tollan-the original homeworld, meeting Narim and Omoc, Tollana and its destruction. The Alternate, Alternate Universe through the mirror-Doctor Carter and Major Kawalsky. The Asguard-Thor and Freyer, helping them with the replicators, the O'Neill and its destruction. The NID-Colonel Maybourne, the second gate, the covert team. The Russians, the second stargate and the original DHD. The SGC-Sam and Jack first meet, SG-1 is formed, Kawalsky dies, General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, Doctor Frasier, Cassie, and all the rest of the SGC personnel.  
  
"That's definately not our universe!" O'Neill commented.  
  
"I agree," General Hammond told him. "Turn off the device, take off the restraints, and bring her to my office as soon as she's able." General Hammond left O'Neill and Doctor Frasier to tend to Sam Carter.  
  
"You okay?" Janet asked as she cut the restraints and took off the memory recall device.  
  
"Yeah, just alittle tired."  
  
"I'll get her to Hammond's office, Doc."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I'll go. You know where to find me," Janet left them alone.  
  
"Sorry about the shooting you and tying you up," Jack apoligized.  
  
"I understand. You've lost alot and been hurt."  
  
"I lost you, Sarah, Charlie, Kawalsky, and Daniel. I can't believe I lost you Sam, we were suppose to get married next month."  
  
"What about Sarah? Isn't she your wife?" Sam asked.  
  
"We were in the middle of a divorce when I lost my Sam to the Goa'uld. Tell me who was that little girl we saw?"  
  
"Cassandra? We found her, Nirrti had posioned her village and put a bomb insde her. I was ordered to leave her in this abandoned underground room, but halfway back up to the surface I had the elevator go back down. I had this feeling that she would be alright, so I stayed with her. She turned out to be okay. You got her a dog, you said all kids should have one."  
  
"So you and Cassandra live together now?"  
  
"No, Janet adopted her. I'm offworld too much to raise a daughter."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Our worlds seem extremely different."  
  
"Yes, you aren't married in your world?"  
  
"No, I'm a major in my world and you order me to get a life all the time. I like my projects, I don't know how I'm going to get home."  
  
"I don't know that's not my area of expertise."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. Jack just can't tell the difference

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Jack O'Neill entered Major Sam Carter's quarters after knocking to find that she had fallen asleep and was probably exhausted. Oh how she looked so much like his Sam. How could I lose her?! There's a perfect reality were she's safe, but hell there's probably millions were she's fine. I love Sam so much! How could I miss her so much, almost like I'm missing apart of myself. Jack decided he'd forget his conscience. He slipped into bed with Sam and held her. He closed his eyes wishing that it was really his Sam.   
  
Sam turned and suddenlly plowed her face into a solid barrier. She opened her eyes to see Jack O'Neill. "Sir!" Sam pulled away and out of bed.  
  
"I'm sorry! I am! I don't what I was thinking! You were just lying there and you looked so much like my Sam and I wanted you to be her so bad and I knocked."  
  
"And when I don't answer you let yourself in?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Look I'm oviously not comfortable with this and neither are you so maybe we should try to stay out of each other's way?"  
  
"Please. I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I need to concentrate on a way home. Why the gate malfunctioned. It shouldn't have done this. I know it can mess with time, but not alternate universes!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it just doesn't. You really need to leave now."  
  
"Fine, I'm going."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Jessica

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"I think I've got it!" Sam said to herself. She was so excited that she could possibly have found her way home. She would be away from the Jack O'Neill of this world and would return to the family she knew.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Jack O'Neill said entering the lab.  
  
"Why? I think I've figured it out. I can leave."  
  
"I need to tell you about Jessica."  
  
"And who's Jessica?"  
  
"Jessie's our baby, Sam."  
  
"What?"   
  
"You or rather the Sam in my world and I had a baby. She gave birth to her right before she was taken by the Goa'uld."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I want you to take Jessica with you."  
  
"Why would you want me to do that?"  
  
"It seems that your world is so much safer than ours. That you have gotten through all of the hard times. Please."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can."  
  
"I'm not her mother."  
  
"But she hasn't really know her mother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sam was sick at the end of the pregnancy and was sick afterwards, so Jessica maybe saw her for a few days before..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Please she deserves a better life, and I know that you can give it to her."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I knew her, and I believe that you and my Sam are not that very different."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I can't saw that I'll miss her, because I will, but I want what's best for her. If Sam was here, then she'd say to let her go if she knew what was going to happen. Please?"  
  
"O...okay."  
  
"Thank you," he told her hugging her. "I'll bring her here. I'll be back in an hour. I'll get everything that you'll need for Jessica." 


	5. Major Sam Carter is face to face with he...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
Author's Note:Check out my little trivia on Stargate SG-1 at the end of the story. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Major Samantha Carter was waiting in the control room with General Hammond and Doctor Frasier. "Where are they?" Sam asked aloud.  
  
"He'll be here," Janet told her.  
  
"He said one hour."  
  
"He just wants to make sure that he has everything, I'm sure that's why he's taking so long," the general told them.  
  
"She's beautiful and she's a good baby. Maybe Jack just wants to say goodbye?" Janet said.  
  
"I know. It's just..." Sam started to tear up and wiped them away.  
  
"Sam?" Janet questioned.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that...it's so perfect here...at least..."  
  
"Perfect how?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Jack and..." Sam's tears started up again. "We were suppose to be married..." she said half crying. "I wish that for my Jack and I...it's just that regulations...and we both really like our jobs at the SGC and..."  
  
"Then take a chance..." Janet said and cut off her sentance as she saw Jack O'Neill walk in.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," Jack apoligized. "I didn't want to forget anything. I think I brought everything at least. Her immunization record, baby book that's not finished, formula, bottles, clothes,..."  
  
"She'll be fine," Sam said as she took one of the bags from him and put the strap around her neck and put one of her arms through. She then took a second medium sized bag that obviously had clothes, blankets, and a few toys because it was fairly light and put it on her right shoulder. Jack handed Sam Carter baby Jessica all wrapped up in a dark blue fuzzy blanket. And since Sam was in dark blue Air Force fatigues they matched quite nicely. Jessica was still so small, she couldn't be much older than six or eight months. She had big blue eyes and soft brown hair. Sam held her close and then headed down to the embarkation room with Jack. The operator started up the dialing sequence entering in the correct adjustments. The gate opened, but it wasn't dialed out, it had been an incoming wormhole. Jack and Sam immediately started to walk towards the doors when they realized that it was an offworld activation.  
  
"Why isn't the iris closing?" he asked as they ran for the concrete closing door. He and Sam weren't going to make it. One of the guards outside slid in a zat gun right before it closed. Jack pulled Sam behind him. The wormhole was still open...where were they? Just then two Jaffa stepped through, which Jack immediately started to fire at. Next through the stargate was...Doctor Samantha Carter. Jack just frooze with the zat pointed at her. Two more Jaffa stepped through the gate and shot at the control room, it's shield slab had not lowered. They all ducked and Samantha now the Goa'uld keep walking closer to Jack, Sam, and Jessica.   
  
"Jack!" Sam shouted.  
  
Jack got ready to shoot her when suddenlly her eyes glowed gold and then dimmed. Samantha's head went down and then came back up with a dazed look. "Jack? Jack, where?...What's going on?" Samantha looked around.   
  
"Jack!?" Sam called with more urgency.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Get down!" Jack shot at the two other Jaffa. Samantha looked at her alternate self who was holding Jessica close to her heart. "Jack?"  
  
"Sam, this Sam is from an alternate universe and she's going to take Jessie. Please understand?"  
  
"I do. Jack..." Samantha said more weakly.   
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Shot me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before she returns! I don't want to hurt you or Jessie, Jack. Please!" Samantha pleaded.  
  
"I...I..can't!"  
  
"Now Jack please!"  
  
"Forgive me!" Jack said as he closed his eyes and was going to pull the trigger when the Goa'uld took over and hit Jack across the face. Sam walked back with Jessie until her back hit a wall. Samantha started toward her alternate self.  
  
"I believe that you have something that belongs to us?" Samantha's Goa'uld said.   
  
"No! You can't have her! She's not yours!" Sam shouted.  
  
"She is ours!" Samantha said as her eyes glowed gold. She raised her hand and used the hand device. Two of her Jaffa had recovered and joined her side. Sam fell to her knees holding Jessica with all her strength. Samantha increased the intensity of the hand device and Sam began to let go of Jessica. The two Jaffa grabbed Jessica and returned to the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"No!" Jack yelled as he ran for Jessica. Sam took advantage of Samantha's slight confusion and knocked her unconscious. Jack had managed to get ahold of the zat gun and shoot both Jaffa three times. "Dial the gate!" Jack yelled to the people just staring down at the embarkation room from the control room. "Let's go!" Jack helped Sam gather up the bags that had fallen during the course of the small battle. Jack gave Jessica back to Sam and watched as the stargate began to rotate once again. The wormhole was established once again, this time it was an outgoing wormhole. Jack handed Sam her GDO, she pushed in the code for their iris. "Goodbye," Jack said as he kissed Jessica on her forehead and then Sam on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye. Don't worry," Sam said as she slipped the GDO on her wrist and headed through the stargate back to her reality. One step and she would be home...and she took that step holding Jessica close to her heart and thinking...please let this be home!...........  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
Stargate Trivia Challenge:  
  
Where's the Antartica DHD?  
  
  
  
INFO:  
  
*Egyptian Stargate:found in Giza by Catherine's father. Used in the SGC, until transported onboard Thor's ship and used to gate off when the replicators were aboard. Thor's ship crashed in the ocean and was found by the Russians and that's how they got it.  
  
*Egyptian DHD:at Giza taken by the Germans in 1906, then taken by the Red Army at the end of WWII. That's how the Russians had the DHD. And then I think the SGC blew it up pretty much to get Teal'c back.  
  
*Antartica Stargate:found by Sam and Jack by mere acident. Taken by the SGC as a back up stargate. Used by one of Maybourne's crazy plots. Taken back by the SGC and used after SG-1 transported the Egyptian gate to Thor's ship. In current use at the SGC.  
  
*Antartica DHD:found by Sam and Jack, they dug it out of ice with knives. Maybourne's men I think used it when they kidnapped the second gate. So, where did it go????????  
  
Anyone know? Are we missing a DHD here? 


	6. Going Home

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
"Incoming wormhole!" the stargate operator announced as Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack walked down the ramp and up to the control room. "It's a SG-1 IDC sir," he told Hammond and O'Neill.  
  
"Sam?" O'Neill guessed aloud.   
  
"What could have happened? I thought you said that she was right behind you?" Hammond asked.  
  
"She must have been farther behind than I realized."  
  
"Open the iris."  
  
"Yes, sir," he said as he deactivated the iris.  
  
Out of the event horizon walked Major Samantha Carter in Air Force blue fatigues, bags, and a blue fuzzy bundle. SG-1 and General Hammond walked down to meet her. "Carter what happened? I thought you were right behind me?"  
  
"I was, but then...it's good to see you all. I've missed you."  
  
"What?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"Major, why or how did you change?" Hammond asked.  
  
"While I was gone sir."  
  
"Yes, but when?" O'Neill asked. "Just two minutes ago you were behind me wearing the same colors as the rest of us and the same gear may I add."  
  
"Oh my god! I got sent back only minutes later! That's incredible!"  
  
"Carter?" O'Neill questioned.  
  
"I was in an alternate reality."  
  
"No, we were on another planet, but I can see where you can get the two confused."  
  
"Sam, what do you have there?" Daniel asked staring at the dark blue bundle that Sam was holding closely.  
  
Sam set down the bags and lifted Jessie so that she would be facing them and then unwrapped the blanket to reveal the little round rosy face of baby Jessica O'Neill. "This is Jessica."  
  
"And where did you get a baby from?" Jack asked.  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"And who's the mother?"  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Me?...sir?"  
  
"And who praytel is the father?"  
  
"You, sir..."  
  
"Of course I am!" Jack said spinning around putting his hands on his face.  
  
"She's so cute!" Daniel said as he approached Sam.  
  
"General?" Sam asked.  
  
"Doctor Frasier will have to check her out of course...and then I have no idea what we're going to do."  
  
"Keep her?"  
  
"Major, where are you going to find time to raise a daughter, a baby at that, and be an active member of SG-1?"  
  
"General, please?"  
  
"One step at a time I guess."  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
"Can I hold her?" Hammond asked. Sam handed her over and he held her close examining her small face.  
  
"Maybe we should call Jacob, tell him the good news!" Jack said.  
  
"I do not believe that Jacob Carter would understand unless it was fully explained to him first," Teal'c said.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Yeah, Dad wouldn't like the idea of us breaking regulations spinning around in his head while trying to explain the situation," Sam said.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Hammond decided.  
  
"Let's head off to the infirmary then. Do I get to hold her?" Jack asked as he had noticed that Sam, the general, Daniel, and now Teal'c were all getting a chance to hold HIS daughter. His and Sam's daughter, he liked that.   
  
"As soon as we get to the infirmary O'Neill," Teal'c said as they were walking down one of the corridors in the SGC.  
  
Jack waited and pulled Sam to his side. "So what happened?"  
  
"You gave her to me, so that she could live."  
  
"What had happened to you?"  
  
"The Goa'uld had taken Doctor Carter as a host."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"We have a daughter."  
  
"But you don't have..."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"I can just be a doctor, but you can't really resign from the Air Force and still be here."  
  
"It's going to all work out...it always does."  
  
"Somehow."  
  
"Somehow..."  
  
  
  
The End.......I think???? 


	7. Keeping a Distance

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
Author's Note:So, It was going to be the end, but I guess I'll keep going since people would like it to go on. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
A week had passed since Major Samantha Carter had come through the stargate with baby Jessica O'Neill. Jessica had been checked out by Janet and everything was normal. Sam had also passed all of the tests. General Hammond had agreed to let Sam try to balance home and work. So, SG-1 had been put on two weeks leave so that Sam could get used to having a baby to care for.   
  
Sam had went out and bought a crib with Janet and Cassie and had it set up in her bedroom only a few feet from her bed. It was night almost time for bed, when there was a knock at Sam's door. Sam quickly went to her room to set Jessica down, "be right back honey." Sam ran to the door and opened it to see that Colonel Jack O'Neill was at the door. "Hello Colonel."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"What are you doing here, sir?"  
  
"Can I come in? It's kinda cold out here."  
  
"Of course! Sorry, sir."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"What, sir?"  
  
"The sir and colonel crap! Come on Sam! We have a child!"  
  
"No, she's not really ours. She's from a different place. She doesn't belong to us."  
  
"Then why is she here?"  
  
"Because the Jack O'Neill from the alternate universe said that I would be fine with her because Jessica hardly saw her mother before she was taken as a host."  
  
"And so what? I can't see her?"  
  
"Colonel...it's just that..."  
  
"Sam! Stop! I mean it!" Jack shouted and obviously upsetted Sam because she was looking down at her feet and then the baby started to cry. Sam left to get Jessica calmed down. Damn it! Jack thought, why can't I do anything right? It's not like I haven't been trying to discuss this with her for the last week! God, she'll let Daniel hold her, but not me? Jack decided to apoligize and so he headed into Sam's bedroom. He found Sam holding Jessica tightly rocking her in the corner on the floor. Sam was crying and had buried her face in Jessica's blankets. "Sam..." Jack said helping her to her feet. "I'm sorry, I am. Please stop crying, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I'm sorry I've been not talking to you." Sam set the now sleeping Jessica down in the crib and covered her up. Sam dimmed the lights and exited the room with Jack.   
  
"Come here," Jack pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Why? You thought what you were doing was right and I just overreacted."  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of people..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dad, the general, you..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You and Dad mostly."  
  
"Why Sam?"  
  
"I knew that Dad would be very upset, but you...you're a completely different story. I didn't know if you would want to be a father again, because of..."  
  
"Because of Charlie?"  
  
"Yes, I know that that must have hurt you so badly and I didn't know if you could love Jessica after Charlie...well, how Charlie died."  
  
"Sam, you know that I love you and I know that you love me too. Just because of regulations...maybe that's why Jessica was sent. So, that we could be a family somehow...even if we couldn't be together now."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"That we compromise. That we talk to the general and..."  
  
"And?" Sam asked.  
  
"When you tell your dad make sure that I'm far far away!"  
  
"He won't be that mad if I explain it first, if I explain before I tell him the news."  
  
"So, does that make Jake my father-in-law?"  
  
"I wouldn't start calling him that?"  
  
"Why? I already call him Jacob, Jake, Dad ocassionally..."  
  
"Just be careful, Jack."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You using my first name."  
  
"Well, I suppose since you'll be here a lot..."  
  
"Can we play house? I can be the dad and the pretend husband and you can be the mommy and my pretend wife."  
  
"Don't push it Jack O'Neill!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Question?  
So, any requests on where this goes? You know there has to be some more conflicts, who shall it be?  
  
Apohias? Osiris? Maybourne? NID? Pentagon? an evil general? relocation of Sam or Jack? aliens? Asguard? Tok'ra? Anise?(I hate her, she's sooooooo annoying! I think she's really Goa'uld! She'd fit in. Has anyone noticed that she has less and less clothing on every episode she's in? She's scary!) Goa'uld? Jaffa? sickness? kidnapping? Sam and/or Jack from the alternate reality?   
  
Please read and review! 


	8. Jacob Carter comes tp the SGC

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
Author's Note: New Chapter up, so what do you think? Because if you think about it this story could just keep going on for practically forever!  
Please read and review! Oh, and read and review my other Stargate SG-1 fics: Lost Angels from the Future Children trilogy, Where's Sam?, Once four, now three, possibly two?, New Eden, and What happens when everything goes wrong?  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Jacob Carter had been sumoned to Earth and was met by General George Hammond at the end of the ramp. "Where's Sam? Is she okay? What's going on?" Jacob asked panicing.  
  
"She's here, she's late, but she's here. She's okay and nothing's going on. Sam just wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Something she couldn't have communicated?"  
  
"Jacob, believe me, it's worth a trip to Earth."  
  
"What? Is she getting married? What? Come on George!"  
  
"Dad, quit harrassing the general!" Sam reprimanded as she stepped into the embarkation room.  
  
"You okay?" Jacob asked taking his daughter's face into his hands and examining it.   
  
"I'm fine!" Sam told him pulling his hands from her face. "Come on, let's take a walk. I have a lot to tell you."  
  
"What? Can't you tell me here?"  
  
"What? Are you too eager to get back to the Tok'ra? You can't spend sometime with me?"  
  
"No, that's not it...well okay it's just that we were busy with...oh nevermind. I'm here! So, let's walk?"  
  
"Come on," Sam said as she took his arm and they walked out of the embarkation room.   
  
"So?" Jacob asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"Dad, I don't know if General Hammond told you anything about the mission I just got back from?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well when I stepped through the stargate to come home, I was transported to an alternate universe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was. In that universe the Sam Carter there had decided to go from Major back to Doctor so that she could marry her commanding officer."  
  
"Please don't tell me? Was it Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, well they had a baby. Her name's Jessica. Anyways right after birth Dr. Carter was taken as a host and that Jack O'Neill made me bring Jessica with me."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Dad, that Sam came back just as we were leaving, and...believe me it's safer for Jessica here."  
  
"Does Jack know?" Jacob asked just as Colonel O'Neill opened a door and practically knocked them over. "Jack!"  
  
"Sorry. Carter. Jacob. Gotta go!" Jack said and quickly left the corridor.  
  
"So, he knows?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did he run away so quickly?"  
  
"He's afriad that you would kick his...well..."  
  
"Jack thinks I would kick his ass because an alternate Jack married my alternate daughter and they had a child and had you bring her here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Might as well take advantage of the situation and scare the crap out of him."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"What? Doesn't sound good to you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"See, you know it'd be hallarious!"  
  
"Don't you want to see your granddaughter first?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Let's go, she's with Janet." 


	9. Baby Jessica & Evil Tricks

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Sam took her dad to see the baby. Janet had left and headed back to her duties in the infirmary. In Sam's quarters there was a basinet set up and inside was baby Jessica. She was fast asleep. Her little eyes shut. Her short, soft brown hair. Sam picked up the sleeping Jessica wrapped in her dark blue blanket and handed her to her dad. Jacob cradled the baby in his arms, and traced her small round face. "She's so beautiful!" Jacob said holding Jessica close to him. "I can't believe that I have a little baby granddaughter."  
  
"She's a really good baby, too. Jessica has been perfect."  
  
"What about Jack? What does he think of Jessica?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Jack, well he thinks that it's God or something letting us be a family even with regulations..." Sam's voice trailed off. "I sort of kept Jessica from him when he first found out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought he would be mad, or that he wouldn't love her because of Charlie..."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Jack was married before."  
  
"Right."  
  
"He had a son."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Charlie had Jack's gun and accidentally shot himself and that's why Jack took the original Abydos mission."  
  
"Wait? Why?"  
  
"Because it was suppose to be a suicide mission."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, Sam you couldn't have known. You were just protecting Jessica."  
  
"So, what do you think? Do you think it will work out? SG-1 and Jessica?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Now, Sam this is to compete with Mark is it?"  
  
"No, Dad."  
  
"Okay, just asking. So, where's Jack?"  
  
"You're really going to enjoy scaring him, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Hey, it's not just Jack who can have fun all the time."  
  
"He's probably in Hammond's office or in the control room."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	10. Jacob's Trick

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Colonel, how's the baby?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Fine. She's...well I haven't really spent much time with her, but what I do know is that she's beautiful and she's mine and Sam's."  
  
"For now."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What if her real parents come for her?"  
  
"That Sam is a host and that Jack wanted Jessica to be here."  
  
"I know Jack, but what I'm saying is remember where she comes from."  
  
A knock came at the door, "come," Hammond said.  
  
Jacob Carter walked in with an angry look on his face, "George."  
  
"Jacob."  
  
"I'll be leaving now, sir," Jack said attemping to leave the room.  
  
"I don't think so!" Jacob yelled and headed for Jack as he started walking the other way. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out?!" Jacob asked pulling Jack and slamming him up against the wall.  
  
"What's going on, Jacob?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Don't worry George. Jack, now did you really think that I wouldn't find out?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My grandbaby, how dare you..." Jacob pulled back his arm to punch Jack.  
  
"Wait! Come on, Jacob didn't Sam tell you EVERYTHING?"  
  
"What? Is it Sam's fault, now?"  
  
"No, no! Please Jacob let me explain..."  
  
"There's nothing to explain about!" Jacob said obviously extremely angry. "How dare you..." Jacob said seriously and then let Jack go and began to laugh. Sam walked in with baby Jessica, and then Jacob went to get Jessica while Jack hid behind Hammond. "So, how'd I do?"  
  
"I was convinced," Hammond told him laughing lightly.  
  
"The rest of the SGC was convinced, too," Sam said.  
  
"Convinced?" Jack asked.  
  
"Do you really think that I'd kill you or beat you into a pulp after seeing this beautiful granddaughter of mine?"  
  
"You never know, Jacob," Jack said slowly walking over to Sam. "So, I am I safe or what?"  
  
"For now," Sam told him.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	11. Jessica Goes Home

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"AAA World"  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Baby Jessica was asleep in her craddle, and Sam and Jack had fallen asleep on the bed fully clothed. Suddenlly Jessica began to cry, and Sam woke to see what was wrong. Sam looked into the cradle and saw that Jessica was fading. "Jack!" Sam yelled quickly.  
  
"What?!" He asked as he joined her and was shocked to see Jessica half there and half not. "What's happening?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Don't worry," came Sam's voice, but it wasn't her she turned around to see the Sam and Jack from the other universe in a ghost like form.  
  
"It's time that Jessica come home," Jack said. "Thank you for taking care of her."  
  
"Come on, Jessica," the ghost like same said as she picked up Jessica and she was quiet. "Thank you..."  
  
"Thank you," Sam Carter said crying into Jack's arms.   
  
"It's going to be okay, Sam," Jack told her.  
  
"I already miss her. We didn't even get her for that long..."  
  
"Long enough for Jacob to give me a heart attack."  
  
"I guess it's for the best. She's with her real parents and now I can go back to the SGC full time."  
  
"I'm not complaining...even though I do miss her."  
  
"Let's go inform the general..."  
  
"No, we can inform him in the morning," Jack told her as he pulled her back to the bed and they fell back asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END! 


End file.
